User talk:U.Nknown Idiot
Welcome, U.Nknown Idiot! Hello, and welcome to Patapedia. Thanks for your edit to the User:U.Nknown Idiot page! Also, you can click to see the of having an account. As part of the Patapedia community, you are welcome and encouraged to be bold! You can edit and improve nearly every page in the wiki. For your convenience, here are some useful links to help you get started: *'Community Portal' - the place for you to see what needs to be done, ask questions, and request articles. *'Forum' - the place where you can request for help or discuss things about Patapedia. *'Sandbox' - the place to test edits before publicizing them elsewhere. Creating a userpage for yourself is generally a good idea. You can find your userpage ' '. On your userpage, you can write a short bio of yourself, list some of your interests, etc. Your ' ' is the place where other users can contact you. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Enjoy your stay! Congratulations on becoming an Patapedian. -- Ironstar (Talk) 02:50, September 9, 2010 Testing Userbox Hello and Welcome There are so many things I would like to ask you right now, and I currently am pretty busy with schoolwork right now as I just entered high school. I will get back to you as soon as I can (seriously), and for now, contact User:Ironstar or User:Toripon if you need anything. I will talk to you soon. Say hello to Sandflyer83 for me --Yumipon 00:48, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :You know it is times like this, when one or two people come to this Wikia and they leave a message on my talk page that says something like "I wish to improve Patapedia in whatever way I can." that gives me hope, it is times like this that motivates me to keep making this little remote wiki better, no matter how little help I get. Thank you for your help so far. Please tell Sandflyer83 to come back, together us three can make Patapedia better. Anyways, for now, check out Category:Under Construction for pages that requires improvements and that are not considered a stub (those are construction projects). Great Job! I'm impressed at how helpful you've been... Thanks for editing that weapons thing too. Keep up the good work! Ironstar: Super Admin 17:35, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Patapon 2 Weapons Sorry to be a buzzkill but please combine the information on the Patapon 2 Weapons page to Patapon Equipments Archive page please. Thank you. --Yumipon 01:03, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Your system I think it sounds great, but there may be problems... 1. We don't want TOO many admins. Maybe there could be a limit? 2. What if a group of people abuse the banning system? Ironstar: Super Admin 19:22, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Reply to most Your Comments and Questions First of all, I would like to thank you for editing and finally finishing the Patapon Equipments Archive page. I am 15 in real life, but having an 18+ YouTube account grants me the privilege to view all videos on YouTube. Tell Sandflyer83 to come back please! I restored most of his pages/articles on Patapon 2 Missions. As for the "Admin Request Voting" message, I would like to address a few things. ---- Request for Demotion: A request will take too long if the target of demotion is an admin, as demoting a bad admin should be immediate. Request for Ban: Good if the target is only a rollback/user, as banning a bad admin should be immediate. Request for Redemption: No offense, but this is pretty much useless unless we have a hundred more people here at Patapedia than now. Request for Rollback: Being a rollback doesn't give one much privilege so I'll just ask them to apply to me directly. Request for Admin: Good idea. Request for Bureaucrat: Extremely bad idea, as I will NEVER promote anybody to Bureaucrat ever again, and even I don't have the power to demote a bureaucrat to a regular user, I will have to ask Wikia Staff to do it for me, so if something goes wrong, no one can do a thing about it. ---- Request For Ban (Level 1: 3 days) *Vandalizing pages (3-5 pages) *Vandalizing other people's user pages (1 Page) *Intolerable to nearby people (3 Reports) Request For Ban (Level 2: 1 week) *Vandalizing pages (5+ pages) *Vandalizing other people's user pages (2+ Pages) *Intolerable to nearby people (7 Reports) Request For Ban (Level 3: 2 weeks) *Been banned once and then was banned again in the span of 1 week. *2+ Demotions in 2 Weeks. *Making new accounts after being banned (1+ Account) Request For Ban (Level 4: 1 month) *Admin power abuse: deleting random pages with no reason, vandalism, blocking accounts for no reason, mass administrator promotion at a time *Making new accounts that are proven to be the same person after being banned (More than 3 Accounts). Request For Ban (Level 5: Infinite) *Mass vandalism *Vandalism to the main page (1+ times) Leave your questions or comments on my talk page, keep Patapedia clean. --Yumipon 21:26, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Construction Project for You Finish what I left off here for this page Mahopon. Leave a message on my talk page if you have any questions. 22:49, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Effective Now? What system are you talking about? The vote system? Or is it something totally different? 22:03, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Happy Now? I'm back, but are you aware that I had a bad experience? Don't bug me about it, but I see you did quite a bit of work. At this rate, you could surpass me. I don't really care anymore. Do you oppose the New Wikia layout, I don't like it. 08:18, October 1, 2010 (UTC) I fixed it, and I think I'm going to talk with Yumipon, haven't ever met him before. Wasn't he gone for a long time? Anyway, I'm going to discuss about the New Wikia layout, and if we might have to find a new haven for this wiki. Stay sharp dude, Thanks Thanks for fixing the memories Spongefan2 09:55, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Forums Here is a message Im sending to everyone, so its going to be generic and you will all receive the same thing. After collaborating with Yumipon a little bit we have both decided that it would be best if from now on that all questions should be posted onto the Help Desk section in the forums instead of on individual users talk pages. This keeps from unnecessary questions from being asked and allows new users to see previously asked questions. Thanks for the help- Toripon 11:44, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Question. Hey there. I really like the ideas that you posted on my talk page on how to get massive edit counts. It was well thought through, and overall a good idea. I was hoping that I could add it to my "So you want some Edits" forum page. Of course, I don't believe in taking unjust credit so I would include your name and all that good stuff. And also, I meant to add a whole section on not abuse editing powers, but it was late and sometimes you just want to be done. I'm sure you know how that feels. Anyway, Get back to me on if you would like your thoughts to be put into my mini "guide". It would really help it out. Right now I'm going to add my section of not abusing powers, shouldn't take too long... Thanks- TORIPON (Sig is screwed up, Sorry) Signature Icons Good suggestion, I took your advice and I uploaded the rollback and the bureaucrat icons. I do not support your idea with the icons being side to side however, it would seem over-elaborate and unnecessary. -- 02:11, November 19, 2010 (UTC) 573 edits? How much time did you spend on this? You where the best rollback known to Patapedia,you have completely changed it.The signature the rules..People don't think of you anymore.You where like Yumipon's little brother or sister whatever your gender is.You make yourself look..well...Effective!